It is known to equip motor vehicle sun visors with an elastic strap for holding various items. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,335, for example, shows an article-holding assembly which includes an elastic strap and a means to mount the strap to the exterior of the sun visor. However, the elastic straps in such article-holding assemblies typically lose a substantial amount of their elasticity during use, and become ill-suited for their intended purpose. In addition, the means for mounting the strap to the sun visor is normally visible on the exterior of the visor.
Other prior sun visor article-holding assemblies include non-elastic straps. Such article-holding assemblies, however, do not sufficiently hold objects in place because the non-elastic straps are typically not held in sufficient tension. Furthermore, such article-holding assemblies offer little range of expansion to store larger objects. Finally, the non-elastic straps tend to take on some type of permanent set under use conditions.